Realidades alternas
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Otra fic de realides alternas con la diferencia de que este lo soñé cuando estab dormido en el quinto sueño.. Desperté y lo anoté.. lo ando escribiendo en partes.


Realidades alternas.  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Prologo.  
  
La vida de Tk no podía ser más perturbadora en estos momentos.  
  
Se cumplían exactamente 3 años después de que se salvó el mundo de los humanos y el Digimundo. Sin embargo fue a costa de un precio muy alto que tuvieron que pagar.  
  
Matt y Tai murieron durante la batalla. Al final la energía de las fechas de luz y esperanza consumieron sus cuerpos. Ellos murieron para que el mundo viera otro amanecer. Tk estaba llorando con el cuerpo de su hermano en sus brazos. Ese fue el día en que perdió su inocencia a manos de la cruel realidad.  
  
Tk amaba mucho a su hermano. Él era una roca firme en la que el niño podía vivir con la seguridad de estar siempre protegido y ser amado en todo momento. Esos meses que pasó en el Digimundo con su hermano fueron los más felices de su vida. Sin embargo el sueño terminó abruptamente cuando su hermano murió.  
  
Tk regresó a su vida insípida y angustiante. Su madre se había vuelto a casar justo poco después de la muerte de su padre. Tk había pasado los días más miserables de su vida a lado de su padrastro. El ser uno de los héroes salvadores del mundo, no le ayudó en nada al pobre niño.   
  
Su padrastro no lo golpeaba físicamente lo que él hacía era mucho peor. Tk nunca sería nada mas que la basura. Todo lo que él hacía nunca era suficiente. Siempre era menospreciado por su padrastro.  
  
El odio que sentía por su padrastro Malcom era solamente comparado por el amor que le tenía a su hermano. Así de grande amaba a Matt. Tk estaba en un internado y solo en las vacaciones de verano iba a "casa"  
  
Natsuko su madre siempre trataba de consentirlo.. Ella lo amaba pero era lo suficientemente ciega para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba entre el padrastro de Tk y su hijo. Ella había contraído segundas nupcias con un hombre de familia acomodada.  
  
Tk tenía los mejores juguetes y la mejor educación que el dinero podía pagar. Pero él lo hubiera dado todo por ser igual que Cody. Su mejor amigo.. El niño con que iba al Digimundo a enfrentarse con a el King de los Digimons.  
  
Tk conocía muy bien al rey.. Tk había estado con él.. y lo había visto como él empezaba a comprender al Digimundo. Sin embargo sospechaba que Izzy quería demostrar algo.. Como si pudiera ser más que alguien más.  
  
Pero no le extrañaba con los padres que él tenía. Su padre era un hombre muy inteligente y profesor de matemáticas en la universidad del instituto tecnológico de Massachussets. Su madre era escritora de novelas cursis.  
  
Realmente cuando lo conoció era un chiquillo arrogante y medio prepotente, pero sabía que bajo esa apariencia había un corazón más cálido y amoroso. Tk había callado acerca la vez que lo había visto llorar porque extrañaba ir a casa, una de la primeras veces, cuando el digimundo parecía un lugar aterrador.  
  
Tk estaba algo molesto con él por haberse dedicado a la conquista del Digimundo de una manera así como así. Deseó que al menos Joe estuviera vivo. Él era el único que verdaderamente comprendía y calmaba a Izzy en sus desplantes de ira.  
  
Tk a veces se aventuraba a pensar que Izzy amaba a Joe. Y que esta desplante de maldad era una especie de clamor.. Pidiendo que Joe regresará para reprenderlo por su mal comportamiento.  
  
Tk tragó saliva al mientras recordaba la muerte de Joe en el Word Trade Center el 11 de agosto de 2001. Izzy sufrió mucho porque ese día querría ir para conocerlo pero al se le olvidó algo en el hotel donde se hospedaba su grupo escolar. Regresó solamente para ver como se derrumbaban sus sueños y esperanzas en una lluvia de concreto, acero y vidrio.  
  
Sora había muerto allí también lo mismo que Mimi. Tk no estaba con ellos porque estaba en el maldito internado en Inglaterra. Su padrastro simplemente le había negado el permiso de salir de vacaciones fuera de casa.  
  
"Tk ¿Estas llorando?" le preguntó Cody a su amigo.  
"Sí.. estoy llorando porque no todo es como yo querría que fuera" dijo Tk al recordar su brillante futuro de niño. Apreciaba mucho a su amigo Cody en cierto modo era reconfortante pues él lo aceptaba como si fuera miembro de su familia.  
  
Sabía que Cody era huérfano en Japón y que vivía en una casa hogar. Tk lo envidiaba al vivir lejos. Sus padres habían muerto cuando era niño en un tiroteo. Su abuelo lo había criado hasta la edad de cinco años.  
  
"Tranquilo" le dice Kari al cual se acerca y se recargaba en su hombro.  
  
Tk cerró sus ojos tratando de no pensar en nada más.  
"Vamos no puede ser nada tan malo" dijo Davis el cual se acercó a Tk y le ponía su mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.  
  
"Cody y yo debemos volver.. de lo contrario pensarán que nos hemos fugado" dijo Davis mientras se llevaba a Cody en sus brazos. "Hasta mañana" dijo Davis mientras desaparecían en la pantalla que los llevaba a su casa.  
  
"Es hora de irnos.. nuestras mamás estarán preocupadas" dijo Miyako mientras tomaba del brazo a Kari.  
"A veces desearía no irme de aquí" dijo Ken mientras Tk lo contemplaba.  
El chico lo comprendía mejor de lo que muchos pensaban. En sus familias se sentían no deseados y no queridos.  
  
Tk tomó su digibyte y se dirigió a casa.  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios. Dios ya hasta ando soñando a Digimon. Este fic es producto de un sueño y no puedo creer lo complejo que es. Me quedé sin habla.. Afortunadamente lo escribí antes de que se me olvidará. Dedicado a mi Koushiro_Yamato pues le gustó desde el primer momento que se lo platiqué. 


End file.
